


Safe and Sound (Clint Barton x Reader)

by Here_Be_Nerds



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Nerds/pseuds/Here_Be_Nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton x Reader One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound (Clint Barton x Reader)

For Random Ransom

Sorry for the wait! Hope you like it!

You stood in the kitchen stirring a pot of pasta that was going to be dinner for you and Clint when he gets home. You looked up at the clock and bit your lip. 

'I still got time.'

You absentmindedly continued to stir the pot as you let your mind wander. Today was your 2 year anniversary of being together and you couldn't wait till he got home. A smile spread across your face as you thought about your boyfriend.

Lost in thought you hadn't heard your living room window open. A metal canister rolled onto the floor and both sides clicked open and gas began to silently fill the room.

-

You snapped out of your thoughts when you noticed gas entering the kitchen from the living room. You coughed having inhaled the fumes. You began to feel lightheaded and you griped the counter to steady yourself. You took a small step forward and immediately collapsed to the floor.

You tried to push yourself up but your head spun and your vision began to blur. You weakly clutched your head trying to stop the dizziness. You heard heavy footsteps near the kitchen from the living room. You tried to crawl away but your body fell suddenly exhausted. You felt a strong pair of arms lift you up but you could barely lift your head to see the persons face.

"Is this her?" A hand cupped your chin and tilted your head up. You blinked slowly as you looked up at the person. Your vision was blurring so you could barely make out his face.

"Yes, No boys how about we go catch ourselves a hawk?" The man holding your chin smiles, an evil glint in his eyes. You felt a sudden sense of alarm but you had breathed in too much gas to be able to do anything. The man holding you chuckled darkly. The man dropped your chin and your head fell against the other mans chest.

"Clint.." was all you could say before your vision went black.

-

~meanwhile~

Clint sighed for the millionth time in the past five minutes. He looked up at the clock and sighed again. He began to boredly clean his arrows. Natasha looked over at her partner and frowned slightly. She nudged his arm gently and he startled looking over at her.

"Whats wrong?" She asked concern in her eyes.

"I'm just-" Clint was cut off by Fury entering the room.

"Its about damn time Nick." Tony said as he leaned back in his chair. Fury ignored the eccentric billionaire and proceeded to walk to the front of the room.

"Stark get your feet off my god damned table. Barton stop moping. Romanoff please clean your guns when Stark isn't in the room. Banner...somebody wake Banner up. And Rogers..." Steve looked at Fury expectantly who just blinked before sitting down to start the meeting. (Thor is in Asgard.)

"Aw come on! How come Rogers isn't in trouble?" Tony pointed accusingly at Steve who rolled his eyes. Fury sighs.

"The reason we called you in is because we have a potential hostage situation." everyone sat up in their seats. 

"What happened?" Steve asks brow furrowing.

"As you know SHIELD has made many enemies and some are more dangerous than others. The group suspected of the kidnapping were former SHIELD agents who were fired after being involved in some activity that SHIELD did not authorize." Clint and Natasha nodded understandingly having helped to stop these agents.

"Who was kidnapped?" Clint asked crossing his arms. Fury studied him for a moment.

" As of now we know that it was a young woman but the reasons for her kidnapping are still unknown to us." Fury said his eyes and voice betraying nothing.

"So who going in to rescue her?" Bruce asked pushing his glasses up.

"You are." Fury said as Phil came around and gave them all debriefing packets.

"Us? Cant you just send in the STRIKE Team?" Natasha asked looking up from the packet.

'The STRIKE Team is currently out on a mission. You are the only available team for this mission." Fury said looking at each of the Avengers.

"Then we better get ready. Avengers Assemble." Steve ordered. The others stood up and filed out of the room. Leaving Fury and Phil in the meeting room.

"Sir, why didn't you tell Agent Barton who was kidnapped?" Phil asked confused.

"I cant afford to have Barton emotionally compromised. He'll find out soon enough." and with that Fury exits the room leaving a very troubled Phil Coulson to his thoughts.

 

Your eyes blinked open slowly as you came too. You quickly noticed that you were not in your apartment and began to feel dread pool in your stomach. You pushed yourself up on your elbows and looked around. You were in dark room with a single flickering bulb hanging from the ceiling. 

You sat up fully and froze when you heard a clinking noise. You looked down to see your wrist shackled to the wall behind you. You tugged on it but it didn't budge. You began to panic slightly and tugged more forcefully on the chain. 

"You know no matter how much you tug on it it's not going to break." an amused voice said from a dark corner of the room. You whipped you head around trying to locate the voice. But you didn't need to because the person stepped into the small patch of light from the hanging bulb. 

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" You swallowed thickly. The man chuckled. He was tall and broad shouldered. His black hair was spiked up and his pale blue eyes bore into you. He would have bee handsome if it wasnt for that sinister look in his eyes.

"Your in a highly secured facility. And they call me Shade." the dark haired man answered placing both hands into his black leather jacket.

"Why am I here?" You asked trying to keep your voice even. Shade smirked slightly and stepped closer. You instinctively scooted back.

"You my dear are going to help me." you looked up at him in confusion.

"Why would I help you?"

"I need you to help me catch a certain Hawk." Your eyes widened. 

"I wont help you with anything!" You growled. Shade looked at you in amusement.

"Oh but my dear you already have.." before you could ask what he meant he was gone. You looked around the room for him but he was no where to be found. You pulled you knees to your chest and wrapped your arms around them. A tear slipped down your face as you squeezed your eyes shut. But more still fell...

-

Clint double checked that his bow was secure and that arrows where all accounted for. After seeing that they were all there he slug the quiver onto his back and kept his bow in hand.

"We're ten minutes out till landing." the pilot announced. Everyone began to check their gear one last time before standing in a circle to go over the plan one last time. 

"Everyone knows what to do right?" Steve asked looking everyone in the eye. They all nodded. 

"Alright lets go down there and give 'em hell." Steve slipped on his cowl. Tony put on his helmet and the masks eyes lit up. Natasha checked her guns and activated her widows bites. Clint made sure he had a gun and knife on him just in case. Bruce was going to stay with the quinjet unless he was called in for assistance.

The quinjet landed and the hatch opened. The four Avengers stepped out and checked the perimeter.

"Hawk, Widow your up." the two assassins nodded before disappearing. 

"Stark you and me are gonna cause a little distraction." Tony smirked behind his faceplate.

"Let's get this party started."

-

Clint and Natasha snuck into the building undetected by the enemy. They silently made their way to the surveillance room. Taking out both guards. Natasha's fingers flew over the keyboard as she hacked into the computer with Clint standing guard.

"Any luck Nat?" Clint asked turning his head as if took over his shoulder. The red haired agent was silent and Clint could no longer hear the 'click' of the keyboard.

"Nat?" Clint turned around with a frown and stepped towards his partner. The red head didn't acknowledge the calls of her partner and instead starred wide eyed at the screen. Clint moved forward and and peered at the screen. What he saw made his blood run cold. 

-

~Live Video Feed~

(Y/N) sat on the floor with her arms around her legs. Her head resting on her knees. Her body shook with each sob that escaped her lips. She slowly lifted her head up and her eyes where red from crying, her cheeks stained with tears. 

"C-Clint *sob* I-I'm sorry! I'm s-so sorry!" more tears flooded down her face as her arms tightened around her legs. She hung her head and cried louder not caring if Shade or anyone else heard her.

-  
Clint's hand balled up into fists and his jaw clenched. Eyes a blaze with barely controlled anger. His frame shook with rage as he tore his gaze away from the screen.

"Clint.." Natasha said quietly unused to seeing the archer so angered. He didn't reply and instead pressed his fingers to his earpiece.

"Cap, there's been a change in plans." he spoke already drawing his bow out and knocking an arrow.

"What happened?" Caps voice rang clear.

"It's (Y/N)." Cap went silent for several seconds before replying.

"Do what you have to. Get her out of there." Cap's voice was hard and left no room for argument.

"Yes, sir." the call ened and Clint made his way from the surveillance room to the empty hall. Natasha materialized at his side. Both assassins walked quickly and silently down the corridor. 

"Do you think Fury knew?" Widow asked as they rounded a corner.

"He damn well did." Clint said anger lacing his voice.

"I'll keep it clear for you as long as i can." Natasha said turning back. Clint stopped and turned to face her. 

"Natasha?"

"Go." Natasha schooled her features and disappeared into the shadows. Clint stood there a moment before continuing down the hall.

-

You heard footsteps out side your door and tensed. The knob turned and you scrambled back into a corner, eyes wide. You stayed silent the only sound you could here was the frantic beating of your heart and the blood roaring in your ears. The door opened and-

"(Y/N)?" you stiffened. The person stepped into the light and you nearly cried out in joy. 

"Clint?"

"Oh my god (Y/N).." Clint rushed forward and fell to his knees in front of you wrapping his arms around you. You pressed yourself to him and sobbed into his uniform.

"It's okay. Your okay." he whispered in your ear. Gradually your breathing slowed and you lifted your head to see his face.

"Clint you have to go." Clint looked at you like you had lost your mind.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get you out of here." His voice firm. You shook your head desperately. 

"No! You don't understand its a trap-"

"Well, look who decided to drop in." your eyes widened in fear and you felt Clint tense. He stood up and turned around to face Shade who had a smug look on his face.

"Whoever the fuck you are you just made one hell of a mistake." Clint growled bow aimed at Shade who looked at Clint undeterred. 

"You see darling? I told you, you would help me. One way or another." Your body shook but not from fright, but from rage. 

"Go to hell." you spat.

"Oh, but i already have." Shade said as he fixed his predatory gaze on you. Clint unexpectedly launched himself at Shade and the two began fighting. You could barely keep up with their movement s as they swirled past you. You stood up and tried to help but you couldn't go far since your wrist as still shackled to the wall.

"Clint!"

If the archer heard you he was too preoccupied with Shade to answer. You looked around desperately for a weapon of some sort but found nothing. With a frustrated sigh you looked back at the pair fighting. Clint was gaining the upper hand as he fight viciously. 

Shade dodged one of Clint's punches and Clint roared in anger. Shade stumbvled back knocking you down. Your head hit the hard wall. Black crept into your vision.

You heard Clint yell something but you didnt hear what. Then once again your vision went black. But just before you completely blacked out you heard a loud roar and the sound of several guns going off.

'Hulk.' you thought before passing out.

-

You woke up to your head pounding. You raised a hand but felt something attached to it. Your eyes flew open and you groaned at the brightness of the room. Instantly you felt hands on you and you once more opened your eyes. (E/C) eyes met gray blue ones.

"Clint?" you said your voice hoarse. Clint grabbed a glass of water from the stand next to the bed and held it to your lips. You took a few tentative sips before turning your attention back to your boyfriend.

"What..What happened?" Clint sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. 

"I fought that Shade dude and after he knocked you out i kind of..lost it. Anyway back up arrived-" you recalled the loud roar you had heard before passing out "and we got you out. The others took care of the rogue agents while i brought you to the infirmary." Clint explained.

You took the time to look him over noting his dishelved hair and the bags under his eyes. As well as the bandages peeking out from under his short sleeve. 

"Are you okay?" he looked over to you and a smile tugged at the corner or his lips.

"Yeah..yeah I'm alright." you looked at him unconvinced.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Happy Anniversary." Clint glanced down and chuckled before looking back up at you. You smiled and leaned back against the pillows.

"Go to sleep." he said softly. You closed your eyes and welcomed the darkness.

 

So what do ya think? Please leave me a review it helps alot!


End file.
